


Working Late

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts: Ratchet/Wheeljack: working late & exasperation</p>
    </blockquote>





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Ratchet/Wheeljack: working late & exasperation

He is here _again_? It's almost becoming a routine that you head down to the medbay to find him. You shake your helm as you make your way around the berths. He's already half in recharge, but he wakes enough for you to move him as you stagger your way to a proper berth. Staying in a chair all night would have stiffened up all his gears.

And you know who would have got to listen to the grumbling about that until he found enough time to get Hoist to fix them. His engine rumbles as you push him onto the berth and swing his legs up and for a moment you think he's coming back online. But he just curls up, engine settling back into a peaceful hum. It is a good thing that you know him so well that the touch of your energy field against his doesn't jolt him back into awareness. 

You head back to his office, saving the report before turning off the screen and piling the padwork to one side before turning out the lights, mechs know to comm for help if they find the medbay in darkness.

You are at the door to leave before a creak and rattle behind you make you turn. A dim blue glow is visible and you almost huff, of course he wouldn't make it easy . You pad back to the berth, staring down and you realise that he isn't fully booted up yet, his optics unfocused. If you are quick you can probably get out before he finishes getting back to full awareness and he'll not even remember you being here.

But the moment passes as he reaches out, quick as lightning to latch onto your wrist, even functioning at less than optimal capacity he still has perfect aim.

“Jack?” It is more a mumble that a well articulated query but again you have had quite a bit of practice at working out what he is saying.

“Yeah, go back into recharge Ratch.”

He mumbles something else but it is too faint for you to hear before his optics dull and he relaxes back into the mesh of the berth. It is only then that you realise that he didn't relax his grip, his fingers are still clamped around your wrist and you know that it will take a vice to remove them, either that or waking him and that isn't going to happen, you only just got him settled again.

This time you do huff before clambering up onto the berth, glad that you chose a bigger one, the Skyfire size medberth will easily hold both of you. His engine hitches slightly before he wraps himself around you, his field calm and content and you offline your optics, the soft rumble of his frame against your own drawing you towards recharge.


End file.
